The present invention relates to locks, and more particularly to a lock for the ignition circuit of an automobile.
Various types of locks for use in connection with the ignition circuit of an automobile are known in the art. Many of such locks include anti-theft and/or anti-tampering mechanisms which are incorporated to deter unauthorized use of automobiles. Although many of such devices are effective for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improved devices of this type.